kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Timber
Timber, a character introduced in the anime-exclusive Kuroshitsuji II, is the chef of the Trancy manor. He and his brothers are demon triplets. Character Outline He has red eyes and plum, short hair, with a fringe that falls in a point to the center. He wears a light brown vest, black trousers and a white long sleeves shirt. However, it was revealed by Claude Faustus that the triplets have poor etiquette and discretion. But still, they were ordered by Alois to speak up. Timber and his brothers, whilst being outspoken, are not afraid to voice out their opinions. Alois later becomes annoyed with this and orders them to be silent once more.Kuroshitsuji II OVA - Spider's Intention. History In his cinematic record, it is revealed that Timber and his brothers destroyed the village under Hannah's command.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertains to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Timber and his brothers are servants of the Trancy household. He, like his brothers, seldoms talks, although he is seen whispering with his brothers in shock after seeing Alois gouge out Hannah's eye.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Afterwards, he briefly dresses up in a costume to look like Alois, with a blond wig. However he remains in long trousers, instead of Alois' normal shorts.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 Later, Timber and his brothers are instructed by Claude to keep a lookout on Ciel and are eventually killed by Sebastian and Grell with his Death Scythe. OVAs Spider's Intention Timber and his brothers are instructed by Claude to fill Alois' room with flowers. They are shown snipping thorns off of roses, washing floors, and accompanying Hannah. Later, they are with Claude and Hannah when part of the mansion catches on fire. He and his brothers were also ordered by Alois to speak up because he does not know what the triplets were thinking since they only whispered to each other.Kuroshitsuji II OVA Spider's Intention Quotes *(to Claude, about Alois) "Master is really hysterical." *(directly at Claude) "Claude is disgusting." *"It seems that Master likes Claude." *(about the bluebells which Alois thought were prepared by Claude) "It's we who prepared them" *(to his brothers, about Alois) "Master cried." *(about Alois's crying) "But quite cute." *''"I would've burned this mansion down long ago if not for Miss Hannah."'' *(about Alois's "passion" which Claude and Hannah love) "I don't particularly love it." Trivia *In the Making of Kuroshitsuji II, he and his brothers were played by one voice actor.Kuroshitsuji II OVA - The Making of Kuroshitsuji II *He usually stands between Thompson and Cantebury. *Timber has also been shown to utilize items such as hand saws as weapons, as well as a crossbow, and when the triplets use spears, his is shown to be gold, rather than silver. *Timber can be heard speaking one single word, "Sumimasen," roughly meaning "Excuse me," after replacing the table that Baldroy had cut in half.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6. References Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Trancy Household Category:Servants